Vehicle body front section structures are known that are equipped with a suspension member (front sub-frame) supported from the vehicle body at positions at four front-rear and left-right locations (see for example Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2008-18901
Patent Document 2: JP-A No. 2008-174179
Patent Document 3: JP-A No. 2007-26140
Patent Document 4: JP-A No. 8-142908
Patent Document 5: JP-A No. 8-133125